He's Hasked and the Electric Power
He unknown. Hypnosis Battle Lord and Hero of Hydro we to stop J, he cannot to used gaining, Hero of Hydro meets Ben and Rex in the powerful, it wants to stop J released him. Plot Goofier: I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Rick: You must alone time you now. Kilres (lvl 100): (sad roars) Rick: I'm you still and go use can more. Battle Lord: But i'm the only one who take Kilres. Rick: That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Hero of Hydro: J? Where is she? Rick: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! Hero of Hydro: I gonna to use Ultirmatrix. Battle Lord takes Kilres to Master ball. Hero of Hydro: (takes back and gives to Rick) Rick: Thanks. Hero of Hydro: I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Rick: Oh yeah. Hero of Hydro: Where's Battle Lord? They left. ---- Battle Lord vs. Wild Giratina Rick: It sound like Battle Eilerion. Hero of Hydro: Okay, then. Rick: Well is all the heroes didn't know. Hero of Hydro: Why? Rick: Good thing. Hero of Hydro: I thing so. ---- Kilres use Rock Tomb (lvl 900) Ammar use Master ball! Wild Giratina caught! Giratina's nickname is Tally! ---- Hero of Hydro: Woah! Rick: That's someone to use it and things together to released Giratina. (pulls off with Repeat Ball in Shiny Giratina) That's cool. Hero of Hydro: (Rick using Repeat Ball and Shiny Giratina sents back into Repeat Ball) Cool! Battle Lord: Hero of Hydro, watch out! Palkia! Here, take this! Hero of Hydro recevied 6 master ball! Rick: Here we goes! ---- Rick vs. Wild Palkia Going Rick sents out with Shiny Giratina, used Rock Tomb and Shadow Force (x2 points). ---- Rick: Hydro, use Luxury Ball. Hero of Hydro going and used Luxury Ball! Wild Palkia caught! ---- Hero of Hydro: Done. Rick: Cool! Battle Lord: Hero of Hydro, let's training! ---- Battle Lord vs. Hero of Hydro Hero of Hydro sents out Palkia. Battle Lord sents out Kilres Kilres vs. Foe Palkia Palkia used Protect (x2 points) Kilres use Pursuit (lvl 9000, hit 30 time's') Palkia sents back into Luxury Ball. ---- Hero of Hydro: Rick. Rick: Why? When Rick pulls out with Repeat Ball and Shiny Giratina sents back into Repeat Ball. Rick: Going longer. Ben and Rex came out. Hero of Hydro: Ben! (hugs Ben) Ben: Sorry, my guys. Rex: Rex Salazar. Generator Rex. Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson. Ben 10. Rick: Cool! ---- Wild Arceus caught! Arceus's nickname is Maneria! ---- Rex: It started when the nanites went ka-pow upon the scene. Hero of Hydro: Stop that, Rex! Rex: What? Hero of Hydro meets Ben and Rex in a first time. Rex: Nevermind. Ben: All Aliens EX powers again, and these going down. Rex: EX, of course, nickname is Omega 1 Nanite, cool! Ben: Aliens EX more. (the four pokeballs) Dialga, Eevee, Turtwig, and Zekrom. ---- From Ever Granded City Battle Lord: (the six pokeballs) Sceptile (Kilres), Giratina (Tally), Arceus (Maneria), Machamp (Hip-Hop), Wailord (Cacasoon) and Tentacruel (Vetria). Cool! ---- Rex: (the five pokeballs) Palkia, Reshiram, Rotom, Nidoking, and Onix. Hero of Hydro: Cool! Rex: That's Kevin. When Kevin appears. Kevin: You just want to help me. Rex: All right! (Kevin absorbs Omega 1 Nanite and transforms him) Kevin: You made the Nanite power doesn't me, it only have me! Ben: Six pokeballs? ---- From Mr. Neverset Ben running off, but Kevin appears again. Kevin: Well, you have me here to used me along. Continued later...